universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Amano
Madoka Amano (天野まどか, Amano Madoka) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. is the daugther of the owner of the Beyblade Ship the B-Pit. During her time there she repairs and analyzes beyblades.she is very kind and caring to each one of her friends,she is also very intelligent. She is a former member of Team GanGan Galaxy, that represented Japan in the World Championships. Although she was part of the team, she did not battle. Instead, she helped the team to repair their Beys and also tells team GanGan Galaxy about other teams' Beys. Personality She is portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and his friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes Beyblades. Although she hardly fights her Bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often watches Bey battles. She would even go to the extent of stopping bladers if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix Gingka and other people's Beyblades. She is also shown to be a great cook - for example, she baked a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Gingka, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's castle and when she tried to hack the spiral force computer. Madoka also has been shown to have a somewhat hot temper when people don't act reasonably, like in We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong or Dynamis, Guardian of the Shrine, as she is seen shouting at Gingka and the others because of their argument. Despite this, she cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the Beyblades from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. In battle she seems to sense when there's something wrong with an opponent's Bey. This makes her useful in many ways. Character Design Metal Fusion And Metal Masters Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short frilly dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Metal Fury In this season, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Shogun Steel As an adult, Madoka's hair has grown to her shoulders and now wears a pink hair band on top of her head, instead of the goggles that she wore when she was younger. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears an extremely short frilly black skirt and brown leather boots. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one Beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It seems to be a generic Mad Gasher Story Early Life Madoka is a Beyblade mechanic. When a Beyblade is dirty or destroyed she quickly fixes it.she would even stay up all night just to fix a bey,she won't stop until it is completely fixed. There is not much known about Madoka's background before her first appearance other than that she lives with her father, the owner of the B-Pit. At some point, she started helping out in the shop and by the time of her introduction she does a lot of the work, while her father is never seen. Bayblade: Metal Fusion Madoka first appears in the second episode, looking interested in Gingka's Pegasus. Throughout the season she helps the gang with maintenance of their Beyblades. She chose to stay behind, when the others leave to earn points for Battle Bladers. She is seen watching Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru's battles. She next arrives to cheer her friend in the 10000 Bey points tournament. After the tournament, she witnesses the battle between Gingka and Phoenix, and later gives him a new launcher. She cheers all her friends during the Battle Bladers and helps them fix their Beyblades. Beyblade: Metal Masters Madoka appears in the Metal Masters saga, as the supporter on Team GanGan Galaxy. She acts as a leader of the team as is evident when she once decides to disband the team and on multiple other occasions. She's present through the entire plot. Beyblade: Metal Fury Madoka appears again in Metal Fury to help out and support Gingka and the Legend Bladers with her mechanic and analyst skills. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Madoka appears in the Zero-G anime, where she is revealed to run the B-Pit now, and works with Tsubasa Otori to restore the Beyblade hobby and the WBBA. She seems to have taken Maru as her apprentice. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Naruhiko Amano' 'Sueko Harada' Friends 'Gingka Hagane' 'Kenta Yumiya' 'Yu Tendo' Family * Naruhiko Amano * Sueko Harada Trivia * Madoka thinks good manners are important and often tries to correct the boys' behavior Gallery